


Mistakes

by LegolasLovely



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, BEING HUMAN SPOILERS, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, John Mitchell - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Mitchell - Freeform, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Mitchell takes his girl out for drinks to forget about his troubles, but his troubles follow them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more vampire boyfriend feels because I am so pissed at this show (so I’m rewriting it! WHOOO). Mitchell deserves so much better and I can’t deal with how much his character has changed since the first season. So this is first season baby Mitchell if anyone was wondering lol. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> {{Warnings: Spoilers for show, language, talk of blood, violence, fluff, allusions to smut}}

God fucking damn it. This day had gone from bad to worse. The worst he could imagine, really. All he wanted was to spend some time with this completely normal, human girl who had his heart, despite everything he did to keep it for himself. He had a whole hour of her smile, her laugh, her hands on him, and now she was in someone else’s grip, barely breathing with tears stuck in her eyes. How did this happen? He went back to the start.

He never expected leading a group of unruly vampires would be this hard. But he never expected to actually be doing it either. Once Herrick was gone, of course it became his job to keep the vampires of Bristol in line. He could never let things lie or leave the job to someone else. These things always fell to him. Mistake number one.

Mistake number two and three came quickly. He thought he would be accepted as leader. He thought they would listen to him and learn to go without blood. He learned very quickly none of that would happen. He had spent the day planning, threatening and even killing one of his own. He needed an escape. He needed (Y/N).

He left the funeral parlor, took a cigarette from the box in his pocket and lit the end, hiding it from the wind in his gloved hands. He crossed the street and slammed his fist on the hood of a car that almost ran him over. The driver honked and cursed him but Mitchell gave no answer, he just continued down the street. He took a drag, holding the burn in his lungs and breathing out all his frustrations and troubles of the day. He refused to bring them to her.

He fumbled with his keys as he stood outside the door to the house. He smirked, listening to the voices inside.

“No one would be fooled by that, even I knew that was fake,” he heard George say.

“You did not, George. Don’t even lie.” Mitchell grinned when he heard (Y/N)’s voice. She never took any of George’s shit.

“Well, just look at it!” George yelled.

Mitchell stomped out his cigarette and pushed the door open. (Y/N), George and Annie were piled on the couch, hands out and pointing to the small television across from them. None of them noticed him enter. He shut the door and snuck around the couch and sat on its arm next to (Y/N). She turned and grinned.

“Look what George found in the bin at the old video store. The entire series of _The Real Hustle_ on DVD. Can you believe it?” She grabbed his arm in her exhilaration. He knew she was more excited for him to watch it than anything else.

“The whole thing?” he asked.

“The whole thing!” She almost screamed. She shoved the DVD case in his hands. “No more checking the guide every Thursday. You guys can watch it whenever you want.” 

“George, you spoil me,” he said. He laughed when George waved his sarcasm away. Mitchell was actually quite happy with the find. He knew he hadn’t seen every episode in the first season and could never seem to catch up. But he knew it wasn’t (Y/N)’s favorite thing to watch and she was only humoring him.

She stood. “Want some coffee or a beer or something? Where’d you go today?”

He followed her into the kitchen, ignoring the urge to grab her and take her to his room right then. “Had to stop by work.”

She hummed, unimpressed and unconvinced but she didn’t press him. She held out a beer bottle in question. He took it, putting it back in the door of the fridge and set his hands on her hips, pulling her back into his chest. “I was thinking…” He kissed her neck.

“What were you thinking?” He could hear the smile in her words.

“That we could either stay here and watch _The Real Hustle _with George pretending he knows everything,” he paused and listened to her soft laugh. “Or we could go to that bar around the corner you like and have a couple drinks there.”

“Tough choice,” she said. She turned in his arms and threw hers over his shoulders, kissing him. “Lemme fix my hair. I’ll be down in a sec.”

He watched her hurry up the stairs. Once she disappeared, he changed into the jacket he knew she liked him in.

“Where are you two going?” Annie asked.

“For a couple drinks. That good band is playing at the Hangar and I need to get out for a bit.”

Annie started to question, but George spoke over her. “You’re missing _The Real Hustle_,” he said without taking his eyes off the screen.

“That’s the joy of having it on DVD now, George.”

“I guess,” he said. Mitchell chuckled.

He turned and watched (Y/N) hop down the stairs. He noticed she had changed her shirt. He threw his arm around her shoulders and brought her to him to kiss her hair.

“See you two later,” she said.

George and Annie sang goodbye to them as Mitchell pulled (Y/N) through the door. He closed it and left all his thoughts of vampires inside. That was his next mistake.

They sat on the corner of the bar away from most of the other people. He ordered her favorite drink and watched her bop her head along to the band. Her lips barely moved as she sung the words. After he paid for the drinks, he scooted his chair closer to her.

“So, are you gonna tell me what went on today?” she asked.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” he said, sipping from his glass and glancing at the band.

She smirked and set a hand on his arm. “John Mitchell, I know when you’re stressed, babe. So you can either tell me now when I’m buzzed or tell me later when I’m hungover. I promise the latter will be worse.” She kissed where his jaw met his ear.

He breathed out a laugh. “There’s really no need to scare you. I just want you to have a good time tonight.”

“We will do that once you tell me what’s going on. I’m not scared, you know that.”

He knew she wouldn’t let this go. She played with his fingers as he told her. He had taken on the role of leader because he was the only one capable of it. The vampires had been playing with him, pushing back, so to send a message he killed one of his own. Now they respected him and he hated himself.

She nodded, ran her fingers through his curls and asked him if he wanted another drink. This is what he loved about her, she always knew exactly what he needed, even when he didn’t know himself. She knew when to listen, when to discuss, and when to just ignore things for a few hours. She turned to the bartender and ordered two shots of bourbon.

They clinked their glasses and downed the fiery liquor. She hopped off the stool and grabbed his hand. He gladly followed her to the middle of the packed floor, taking in the curve of her hips and the sway of her hair. When she was happy with their placement in front of the band, she turned and threw her arm over his shoulders. He couldn’t help but kiss her.

His hands found their place on her hips and they swayed to the music. He was surrounded by drunk, sweaty humans but no one emitted heat like her. He was addicted to it. Underneath the music in his ears, the sound of her heartbeat and the blood rushing through her veins pounded through his body. His lips attached to her neck and he felt her flush in embarrassment. She hated this kind of public display but she let it slide for him.

Song after song ended and new ones began. A new voice of the band rang out through the bar and Mitchell chuckled. (Y/N) looked up at him and he pushed her hair behind her ear. “I used to listen to this song on an 8-track.”

She listened and circled her hips to the new beat. “God, you’re old.”

He laughed and spun her so her bottom was pressed against him. He spoke into her ear. “Too old to please you?”

He didn’t hear her hum but felt the vibration. “Absolutely not.” Her hand swung around his head and grasped at his hair, pulling him down for a wet kiss. Then she giggled and leaned back on his shoulder. “I would have loved to have seen you in the seventies. I bet you were the hottest guy around. Walking sex.”

His laugh fanned over the skin on her neck. “If bell bottoms and messy hair do it for ya.”

“Oh, they do.”

When the song ended, she spun in his arms. He asked her if she wanted another drink.

“Yes please,” she said with a sweet kiss. “I’m gonna duck into the bathroom first though.”

He let her leave his embrace and immediately wanted her back in it. He watched her make her way through the crowd until she disappeared into the sea of people. That was his worst mistake.

It only took a moment for him to get the drinks. The floor waved a bit underneath him as he waited for her, leaning on the wall next to the restrooms. He bobbed his head to the music, tried to decide if he wanted another cigarette, and sipped on his drink. He hooted for the band when the next song ended. Then he almost dropped the drinks.

He heard (Y/N) scream him name through the door. He threw the glasses on the table next to him and ran into the women’s bathroom, almost taking the door off its hinges. Then he froze, immediately sober, watching (Y/N)’s own dark blood run down her neck.

“You may want to lock the door, sweetheart.” Daisy’s cool voice flitted from her red lips just behind (Y/N)’s shoulder.

His stomach flipped. He stared at (Y/N)’s apologetic eyes and wanted to scream. How did this happen? He let her out of his sight for one moment and now she was bleeding in Daisy’s grasp. He saw tears welling in her eyes and the red marks on her arms from Daisy’s nails. How long had she struggled before he heard her screams? His eyes narrowed. “Let her go.”

“But we’re having so much fun here,” Daisy said. She licked a stripe up (Y/N)’s neck, stopping the blood from dripping on her shirt. “Want a taste?”

Rage flooded his veins quicker than bourbon ever could. He stepped to them, ripping a sink from the wall and sending porcelain scattering all over the tile floor. “Daisy, I said _let-”_

“Careful,” she said. Her nails dug into (Y/N)’s skin and drew blood. “Don’t want to cause a scene.” She lifted her finger and sucked, watching Mitchell’s chest heave. She hummed. “God, I forgot how sexy you are when you’re angry with me.” Her eyes flashed black and she showed her fangs, ready to burrow back into (Y/N)’s neck.

He growled. “Let her go now or I will tear you to pieces.”

“As you did Kara?”

Mitchell’s brow furrowed. “Is that what this is about?”

“You’re the big chief now. Always have to send a message when one of us steps out of line. What are you gonna do once I kill your human?”

His comeback fizzled to nothing when he saw the tears falling down (Y/N)’s face. She sucked in a shaking breath and closed her eyes. He knew she was trying to gather herself instead of distracting him but he couldn’t drag his gaze from her.

“She says she’s not afraid of us,” Daisy said, staring at the blood dripping down (Y/N)’s neck. “But she seems terrified to me.” She bit down hard on the neck below her while she had the chance. (Y/N)’s screams bounced off the tiled walls of the room and shattered his heart.

He plowed into Daisy, peeling her claws off of (Y/N) and holding her against the wall by her neck. Though her lungs burned and her feet dangled above the ground, she stared into Mitchell’s dark eyes and smirked. “What are you gonna do to me, Mitchell?” she got out. Her red hair flowed over his hands and he felt her lungs twitch. He set her down, but his tight grip remained.

“Such a softy,” she said, twirling a lock of his hair on her finger. When he jerked away, she giggled. “Are you really gonna let me go after I bit your little human? Let me off with a warning? You know I’ll keep coming after her.”

She grunted when he slammed her head against the hard wall. “If you even look in her direction again I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

She licked her lips. He watched the blood gather on her tongue and then disappear. “Is this who you are now? The big boss? Killing anyone out of line in defense of your human friends?” She turned to (Y/N) and spat in her direction. “You don’t belong with them. You could rule the world if you just accepted who you are.”

“I know who I am.”

“You’re a vampire, Mitchell. A killer. You’ve never accepted that.”

He stared at her, refusing to argue. The smell of blood had filled the room and his mind with haze. He wouldn’t last much longer. The blood lust would make him do something he’d soon regret. He dropped her, watching her fall to the floor. “Go home, Daisy.” He turned and left her there.

(Y/N) was leaning against the door, holding pressure to her neck and fumbling with the lock on the door. He wished he could snap his fingers and get her out of here. He wished none of this had ever happened, that they had just stayed home and watched _The Real Hustle,_ but he was sure Daisy would have found them another day. He was a few steps away from her when she screamed his name again.

Searing pain ripped through his neck. It was nothing he hadn’t felt before, but it still hurt like a bitch. Daisy had bit into him hard and her nails were digging into his face searching for bone. He knew he had to escape her or she’d tear him apart, take the regime of vampires for herself. All of Bristol would descend into hell. Worst of all, (Y/N) would watch him die and there’d be no one left to protect her.

He reached behind his back for Daisy, but couldn’t find a grip. He ran back and slammed her into the wall, but she wouldn’t budge. He was running out of ideas and time. Then Daisy screamed in his ear and her limbs went limp. She slid off his back and fell to the floor with a large dagger of porcelain in her neck. (Y/N) stood above her with shaking hands holding another slice of porcelain and ready to fire. He dragged her away, wrapped her in his jacket and led her out of the bar and into the street.

“Is she- I didn’t kill her? That wasn’t wooden,” (Y/N) said. Mitchell was astounded at her steady voice.

“No, she’s not dead.” They crossed the street, finding comfort in the bright lights above. “I’ll take you home, I’ll deal with her tomorrow. She won’t hurt you.” He zipped up his jacket around her as if she were a child.

“I—I want to stay with you. I want to go to the house.”

“No, I’m bringing you to yours.”

“I can’t go home, Mitchell. My neck is bleeding.”

He tripped over the curb and halted. Then he turned, leading her the other way. “You’ll stay with me.”

The walk back seemed miles long and when they finally reached the house, his shaking fingers couldn’t get his keys out of his pocket. He slammed his fist on the door, glancing over his shoulder.

(Y/N)’s hand covered his. “You’ll wake the neighborhood, Mitchell. She didn’t follow us.”

He nodded wildly and kissed her knuckles. When Annie opened the door, he just about threw (Y/N) inside.

“What’s happened? You’re both bleeding!” Annie shrieked.

“Daisy attacked (Y/N),” was all Mitchell could say. He wanted to continue. _It’s all my fault. She’d be safer without me. I had to fall in love with her and bring her into this world. I had to go out instead of watching _The Real Hustle,_ safe in this house. I had to bring her to that bar instead of staying home and having her safe in my bed. It’s all my fault._

Annie sat (Y/N) on the couch and pulled Mitchell’s jacket off her, but (Y/N) held it in her lap. Annie then vanished and reappeared with warm water and towels and held a mug of coffee that had been sitting on the table. “I made this not too long ago. Wait, no, this one.”

George ran down the stairs, falling off the last step. He took one look at all the blood and said he’d call Nina.

Mitchell didn’t leave (Y/N)’s side as Nina cared for both of them. Nina chatted on and on about nothing, unable to deal with the silence. Annie and George were left with their questions, but they knew not to push Mitchell when he was this wired. He was silent, busy wondering what was going on inside (Y/N)’s head. He watched the small smiles she sent to Nina and the winces that would sneak in every once in a while. As always, her fingers were fiddling with his.

When she was finished, he said goodbye to Nina and thanked her. Then he flew upstairs. He didn’t hear (Y/N) follow shortly after. He gathered an extra pillow and blanket from his closet and turned to see her standing in the doorway.

“I’ll sleep on the couch tonight, you’ll be in here,” he said. “George and Nina are right across the way and-”

“I know where everyone sleeps, Mitchell.”

He nodded. He stepped to her and kissed her forehead, then headed for the door.

“We don’t have to talk about it tonight, but you-you _cannot _leave me alone. I won’t let you use this as an excuse to push me away.”

She was crying. He felt as if someone was grinding his heart into dust. He threw the pillow on the floor and wrapped his arms tightly around her, listening to her cry. He deserved this kind of torture, he thought. He led her to the bed and pulled her on top of him, kissing her head. He left the lamp on and hoped to whatever was out there that she’d be able to sleep.

She moved on him, circling her fingers on his chest. She was still awake.

“Are you in pain?” he asked.

“Not anymore. Are you?”

He scoffed. He could handle what Daisy had done to him, but not what she had done to (Y/N). “All of this is painful. I should have stuck to my original plan for tonight.”

“And what was that?”

“To bring you to this bed and not allow you to leave.”

She looked up at him and smirked. “We can still do that.” She kissed him.

After that, it didn’t take her long to fall asleep in his arms. If he was smart, Mitchell thought, he would let her go in the morning. He’d move far away and let her live out a normal life without him. But he wasn’t strong enough to let the love of his life go. He was strong enough, however, to protect her from anything that came their way.


	2. Mistakes Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell becomes obsessed with protecting (Y/N) after Daisy’s attack and deals with the aftermath of the funeral parlor explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Warnings: SPOILERS, Fluff, Angst, Protective!Mitchell, language, allusion to smut}

The next days passed with Mitchell sticking to his original plan. He barely allowed (Y/N) to leave his bed. He let her rest and heal, remembering with a twinge of annoyance how slowly humans recuperated compared to vampires. All the same, she was safe in his arms and that’s all he could really ask for.

They didn’t speak much about what happened, and even then it ended in an argument. He had been lying over her, kissing her lips and down her jaw line. The sound of her rushing blood pounded in his ears, blinding him with need for her and lust for blood. He lifted from her, brushing his nose against her cheek, breathing in deeply.

“This is it. Tomorrow I’m leaving,” he said.

(Y/N) groaned. “Mitchell-”

“It has to be done. You’ll be safer without me.”

“We both know I’ll never be safe now.”

He drew back, the haze from his eyes gone. He never expected her to be so blunt.

“I’m in this now,” she said, taking a gentle hold on his arm. “I’m in it with you. I’ve made my decision because I love you- I love you more than anything, Mitchell, but I know I’ll never be completely, normally safe again. Unless you change me and we both know you won’t do that. And even then-”

“Woah, we-we’re not doing that. That’s not an option. No.”

She ran her fingers through his curls, using her thumb to smooth the harsh line between his brows. “I know how you feel about it. I’m not pushing you. I’m just saying-”

“Well, stop saying it.” He flopped off the bed, walking across the room and throwing his hands up in exasperation. “This is why I have to leave.”

“Your leaving is not going to change things and you know it.”

“You would have never had these thoughts if you didn’t meet me. You wouldn’t have even known about vampires in the first place, never mind be in this constant danger if we hadn’t met!”

“So you’re going to turn back time now? Is that another vampire trick I don’t know about?”

He whipped to her, sending his hair flying around his face like a curtain. “Wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you go back if you could and never start this?”

“No!”

“What do you mean, ‘no’?”

“I wouldn’t do it!” She moved to stand. “If anything-”

“Do not get off that bed. You stay on that bed,” he said.

She groaned. “You’re being ridiculous. You’re _ridiculous_!”

“It’s ridiculous that I want you so badly and I don’t deserve you.” His voice fell and he sat next to her on the bed. “It’s ridiculous how much I need you. I’d do anything to keep you safe. Does that make me ridiculous?”

“Yes.”

He kissed her. Long ago, he’d memorized the shape of her lips, the smell of her skin, the wave of her hair, but now the realization that she was his crashed over him again. “What were you going to say?” he asked, barely pulling away from her.

“When?”

“If you could turn back time, what would you do?” he asked, rolling his thumb over her knuckles.

“I’d meet you sooner.”

Then it was understood that Mitchell and (Y/N) were in this together for the rest of her life. And if Mitchell had any say, they would spend that time in his bed.

The next few days of take out and make out were enjoyed by all. Even Annie and George were happy not to have a moody Mitchell on their hands. But that passed quickly.

Mitchell groaned loudly, laying his full weight on (Y/N) to prevent her escape. “I’m not letting you leave.”

(Y/N) sighed, collapsing back. Attempting to move him would steal all the strength she’d been gathering for her first day back at the hospital. “Mitchell, I have to go to work. I’m all healed and spent a week’s worth of time doing it. If I don’t go back today, they’ll fire me.”

“Oh, who cares? Stay here with me.” He kissed her.

“And starve? Lose my apartment- which I haven’t seen in a week, let me add- because I can’t pay the rent?”

“We’ll live off of George.” His lips moved to her neck.

“George’s porter salary will sustain all three of us?”

“I’ve been meaning to convince him to do more with his life.”

She smacked him. “Mitchell! Let me up!”

“Okay! Okay.” He rolled off of her and propped himself up on an elbow, watching her dress. She had been wearing one of his long sleeved shirts to sleep in and when she pulled it off, he could see the scars on her arms from Daisy’s nails. She tied her hair up, ran her fingers over the two small marks on her neck, and then let her hair loose again. She was covered in reminders of what had happened and it socked Mitchell in the gut all over again. “You’re beautiful,” he said.

“In my scrubs? Thank you, babe.”

“In anything,” he said, hopping off the bed and to her. “And in nothing.” She swatted at his hands roaming over her hips. “I know, I know. We have to go.”

“We?”

He shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his bag of scrubs. “Yeah, I got my schedule changed so we can go together.” He led her out of the house, waving to Annie who said George and Nina were already at the hospital.

“Won’t that affect the… the meetings? At the funeral parlor? They’re usually during the day.”

He led her through the street with his hand on her lower back. He let his thumb peek under her shirt and wave over her warm skin. “Easily moved to night. Ivan’s been watching over them, but I’ll have to check in at the parlor in a few days.” When (Y/N) gave no answer, he ran a hand through her hair. “Everything’ll be fine, love. Most are converting without issue-”

“And Daisy?”

“No one has seen her since the night at the bar. Not even Ivan. She’ll stay away now.”

“Why do you have to go to the meetings if Ivan has it under control?”

“Because, though I wish I wasn’t, I’m the leader, baby. If I’m not there… things will start to fall apart.” He followed (Y/N) through the doors of the hospital and paused in the lobby. “Listen, they gave me a pager since I’m on days now. If you need anything-”

“I’ll page you,” she said. Her hand landed on his waist.

He hummed. “I’ll meet you here at the end of the day. You do not leave this hospital without me.”

“Yes, boss.” She kissed him. “Thank you, Mitchell.”

“See you later. I love you.”

He watched her until the elevator doors ahead closed with her inside. Then, he turned to go downstairs to meet George, but came face to face with Daisy instead. She grinned at him.

“You two are disgusting, you know that?”

He grabbed her arm, making marks on her skin and dragged her outside. “I told you to stay away. Why are you here? I told you I’d rip you-”

“That you’d rip me to shreds if I even looked at your little human again.”

“Do you doubt me?” He was snarling in her face as other nurses passed by with concerned glances before they entered the hospital. He back away from her, but kept a vice like grip on her small arm.

“No. I don’t. Which is why I’m here to tell you that you win. I’ll stay away. I’ll never touch her again.”

“And I’m supposed to believe you?”

Something flashed in her eyes. They weren’t as bright as he usually saw them to be. “I want to see my husband, Mitchell. Being on the run- being in exile is not easy for me. I want to be with Ivan.”

His dark brow fell on her. Then he straightened, letting go of her arm. “Then go clean.”

“I can’t. We both know I can’t.” She grabbed him when he scoffed at her, but he jerked away. “I swear to leave her alone. I’ll be more careful. I just want to be with Ivan, he’s all I have. You understand that, I know you do.” Her eyes and voice were cloudy with emotion.

Mitchell sighed. “If you make me regret this, if you do _anything-_”

“I won’t. I won’t, Mitchell.”

“Don’t come back to this hospital, Daisy,” he said, turning his back on her and heading inside. Before the door closed behind him, he looked back and saw she’d disappeared.

***

As every day for the past few weeks, (Y/N) rushed to meet Mitchell in the lobby of the hospital to walk home together. Though they got out at the same time, it always took her an extra fifteen minutes to finish what she was doing and clock out. And she always thanked him for waiting with a kiss. But today, she didn’t see him sitting in his usual seat in the corner by the window.

She didn’t think much of it. Maybe there was an accident or a spill that he had to take care of before he left for the day. She sat in his seat and watched the television on the wall that had been muted. There had been a large fire somewhere and she wondered if they’d call her in even though she’d just clocked out. That had happened a couple times since she’d gotten back to work and poor Mitchell had to come out in the middle of the night to walk her home.

She focused on the television, reading the headline passing across the bottom of the screen. _Breaking News. Fire at Clifton Funeral Parlor. Many Dead. Cause of Fire Unknown._ Her stomach dropped and then propelled into her throat. She stared at the screen, waiting for more headlines, more subtitles, but nothing came. She bent and searched her bag with trembling fingers for her pager and beeped Mitchell. If he was still in the building, he’d get it.

No answer came. She beeped again. Nothing. She stood, dropping most of her belongings out of her bag. The receptionist of the front desk ran around to help her pick up her things.

“(Y/N), are you all right?”

“Yes. I’m fine. Can I- can I use the phone? Just real quick.” She followed the receptionist to the desk and asked her to call the basement office where Mitchell would be clocking out. “I can’t remember the number, can you just? Thanks.” The phone rang and rang. (Y/N) paced as much as the short phone cord would allow and just as she was about to hang up, someone answered on the other line. “Is Mitchell there?”

“Mitchell? No. Hasn’t been in all day. Said he had family business.”

She hung up the phone with a slam and ran through the doors of the hospital. The crosswalks were swimming in her mind as she fled through the streets to Mitchell’s house. A car beeped and someone shouted at her, but she couldn’t turn her attention from her rambling thoughts. _Why would he go there during the day? Why would he go there and not tell me? Maybe the news was wrong and it wasn’t the Clifton Funeral Parlor. Could vampires die from fire anyway?__He’s supposed to meet me in the lobby. Maybe I should go back to the hospital. _But she was already at the house.

She rummaged through her bag for the spare keys Mitchell gave her, but she couldn’t find them. She knocked on the door. ”Annie!” No answer. She knelt on the ground, opening her bag and looking for the damn keys. What color was the keychain? Green? She hadn’t needed keys in weeks, she was always with Mitchell. She stood and slammed her fist on the door. “Annie! George!” She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. “_Annie!”_

Finally, the door opened. George and Annie were standing in the way and (Y/N) pushed through them. “Is Mitchell here? Is he here?”

“I don’t think so,” George said.

“What do you mean you don’t _think so?_ Is he here?” (Y/N) said.

“No, (Y/N), he’s not here. What’s wrong?” She put her hands on (Y/N)’s shoulders, though she couldn’t feel them.

“There was a fire. There was a fire at the funeral parlor. Turn on the news, it’s all over. Where’s the remote? Turn it on.”

“What channel?” George asked.

“Any channel! Have you seen him today? Has he come back from work?” (Y/N) asked.

“No, he hasn’t been here since this morning when he left with you. (Y/N), calm down, you’re shaking.”

“I know I’m fucking shaking!” She drew away from Annie and looked out the windows, pulling the shades down roughly. “I’m an hour and a half late from work. You didn’t think to call the hospital and see if we were all right? If we were attacked again? How is it that he wasn’t at the hospital all day and none of us knew? George? You didn’t see him all day and thought nothing of it?”

“He’s probably fine,” George said.

“How could you say that? The only place he’d go is that fucking funeral parlor and it _exploded!_ Everyone who was inside is dead! Thirty people! And you don’t care!”

“(Y/N), we do care,” Annie said. “Just hold on. We don’t know if he was there.”

(Y/N) forced breath into her lungs. “I know. I know. You’re right. I’m sorry. I just- if anything happened to him… after everything… God, I feel like I’m gonna throw up.” She pushed her hair out of her face with the back of her wrist and found her forehead dripping with sweat. She took the water Annie gave her and rubbed her stomach where it was lurching. “I’m sorry.”

“Why don’t you sit down?” George said.

“No. I’m going there. I’m going to the funeral parlor.”

“There’s nothing you can do there,” he said.

“I don’t care. I can’t stay in this house without him in it.” Finally, she lost the battle with her tears. She turned from both of them and let them fill her eyes and fall down her cheeks as she downed the water. As she was about to pick up her bag to leave, she froze. Were those keys she heard in the door?

She ran to it and whipped it open, seeing Mitchell unharmed. She lunged at him, almost knocking him down as she wrapped her arms around his neck and half sobbed into his skin. “Oh my god, Mitchell. You’re all right. Jesus, I was so scared. I was so scared.”

He looked inside to see Annie and George standing in stunned silence. Then he heard the television screaming about the explosion at the funeral parlor. He rubbed (Y/N)’s back as she caught her breath. “Oh, baby. I’m okay. I’m all right.”

She stood in front of him, ran her fingers through his hair for a moment and then returned to her earlier position, hugging him tight around his neck. “Christ, Mitchell. I love you so much. You jackass, you didn’t answer your pager.” She slapped his shoulder but didn’t let go of him. Then she opened her eyes and saw Daisy standing outside in the doorway. She loosened her grip and fell from his arms. “What is she doing here?”

He turned. “Daisy, uh… (Y/N), Ivan… is gone. Everyone’s gone but us.”

“So you brought her back here?”

“It’s just us, (Y/N).”

“Just you and the woman who threatened to kill us and almost did? You’re gonna let her in your house after everything she’s done?” (Y/N) looked at Daisy. Though her face was red with spent tears, a vicious grin still donned her face. “Get out,” (Y/N) said to her.

“You’re not the one to tell me that,” Daisy said.

Something in (Y/N) snapped. Fearlessly, she charged at her, screaming. “Get out!” Mitchell caught her waist before she could step outside but she continued her verbal assault on Daisy. “You will not step foot in this house. Who do you think will invite you in after everything you’ve done? You’ve dug your own fucking grave, you bitch. I only wish you died in that fire but your fate is something much worse and I can’t wait to hear about it!”

Daisy chuckled. “She’s not scared now, is she Mitchell? Or is she just a good actor? She acts like I’m not the star of her worst nightmares. Like every time she closes her eyes she doesn’t see me ripping her throat out.” A new smile spread across her face. “Or fucking her boyfriend. Do you ever think of that one? Because honey, I’ve done it and I think about it all the time.”

“Get out! Get out now!” She thrashed in Mitchell’s arms, ready to peel the skin off Daisy’s pretty pink face.

Mitchell brought her away from the door and set her down with strong hands on her shoulders. “(Y/N), Daisy and I have come to an understanding-”

“Are you kidding me?”

“She will not touch you. Ever again. Ivan is dead- her husband is dead. Everything you just went through before I came in that door, she’s going through now. She needs somewhere to go, someone to help her or she’ll go off the rails.”

“So it’s your job to help her? If you don’t sleep with her she’ll kill the entire city? Is that it? Well, go nuts, Mitchell. I won’t stop you.” She grabbed her bag and walked out the door, shoving Daisy hard enough to knock her off her feet. She heard Mitchell chasing her and jerked away from him, but he caught her.

“Don’t leave. (Y/N), please. Don’t leave like this,” he said.

“How could you do this? After all the pain she’s caused both of us, are you really going to invite her back into our lives? Have these past few peaceful, perfectly normal weeks meant nothing to you?”

“You know they’ve meant everything to me. You mean everything to me.” His fingers rolled down her cheek, but she turned away. “All the vampires in the city are gone, (Y/N). Someone is after us.”

“They’re probably after her! She crossed the wrong person and now they want her dead. Let them do it!”

“It’s not just her. We’re all in danger until I figure this out. I don’t want you going off alone. Please, just come back to the house.”

“Not while she’s there, not while you’re trying to protect her. Let go of me.”

“Where will you go?”

“To my apartment.” She started down the street, but again, he grabbed her.

“Let me walk you.”

“No. Leave me alone, I-I don’t want to see you. Besides the streets are a lot safer now. Especially with her inside with you.” She wrestled her arm away from him and started down the street.

He watched her until she disappeared, feeling tears catch in his throat. _It’s ruined. Is she safer now? _He ran a hand over his eyes.

“Temperamental, isn’t she?” Daisy said from just behind him.

He turned and started for the house. “I betrayed her,” he grumbled.

“Wretched humans. We should just kill all of them. Get them back for what they’ve done.”

“Maybe,” Mitchell said, pushing her inside the house.


	3. Mistakes Part 3 Final Part!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When (Y/N) pushes Mitchell away, he starts to lose his control and goes off with Daisy to get revenge on the humans for killing the vampires of Bristol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Part! Thanks for reading!  
{Warnings: Spoilers, Language, Violence, LOTS OF BLOOD- like seriously, Angst, Almost smut}

It amazed Mitchell how quickly things could spiral out of control. One moment, he was dancing at a bar with (Y/N), the next, she was being attacked by Daisy in the bathroom. Then he had weeks of a normal, human life and now he was drenched in blood, stumbling to (Y/N)’s apartment. _How did this happen? _He tried to think back, but his mind was hazy. He took out a cigarette and somehow lit it with his red, trembling fingers. With every drag into his lungs, more memories flooded his mind.

He could still see George and Annie’s disappointed- no, disgusted faces when he reentered the house with Daisy and no (Y/N). They’re questions swam through his ears again as if they were standing right in front of him. Where’s (Y/N)? How could you take Daisy’s side after she almost killed you? What happened at the funeral parlor? What would happen now? He hadn’t given any answers. He just pushed Daisy upstairs to his room.

He could still see her closing the door with her hip and pushing off it, stalking over to him. She called his name and it brought him back to the day he’d met her. The two of them had killed five people, fucked each other for two days straight and then left the hotel room swimming in blood and bodies. Nothing like that could happen again. He stepped away from her as she rounded his bed as if they were fighting with swords instead of with their instincts and animal lust.

“God, Mitchell, look at you. You look like shit,” she said, grinning.

He shot her a glare. “Everyone we know is dead. What do you expect me to look like?”

“No, no. That’s not it. You’re pale and shaking, sweetheart. I know that feral look in your eyes. You’re starving.”

“I’m fine.”

“You need to feed,” she said. “You need to be satisfied. I can do that for you.” He moved away from her again. “Come on. You can let go with me in a way you can’t with a human. You don’t need to worry about hurting me. Don’t you remember what it was like? How good it was?”

She climbed across the bed and pushed him against the wall. He got around her, walked across the room, said ‘no’ to her countless times but somehow, she still ended up in front of him, kissing his neck and raking her long nails roughly through his hair. She ripped his shirt open and left marks on his skin. She grabbed him and palmed him, swiftly unfastening his belt before he could get his senses back. But he was too quick.

“Daisy, I said no. Your husband just died, this is… you’re in pain. I didn’t bring you here for this.”

“You sure love your little human, don’t you? Even though she can’t fully satisfy you? Are you really going to live this way for the rest of her life?” She held a hand up to him. “No, don’t speak. Don’t bother lying to me. If you can’t feed from her, she can’t _truly_ satisfy you. But I can.” She bit her wrist, drawing a ribbon of blood. “Tell me she does this for you.” He watched her tongue lick a long stripe up her arm, collecting all the blood that had spilled. They watched more fall, and when her arm was drenched, she wiped it over his mouth. Her strong little fingers gripped his chin. “Don’t you miss it?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

His head swam. He felt the blood dripping down his face, puddling in the line of his lips and rolling down into the crevices of his neck. If he even passed his tongue over his chin it was all over. He sucked in a shaking breath and leaned his head against the wall, feeling his eyes flash black under their lids.

“Come on, Mitchell. Have a little fun.”

He distantly felt her hands on his chest, but only when he opened his eyes did he see his skin painted with the red flowers of her palms and fingers. She bent to kiss down his stomach.

“Tell me you don’t want this,” she growled.

“I don’t.”

“Lying again.”

He lifted her roughly from her knees and pushed her to fall into a chair. He buttoned up his shirt, covering the mess he wanted so badly to lick clean. “I don’t want this! I’m clean now. I don’t want you, Daisy. I love-”

“Isn’t that nice? You’ve found someone to love forever.” She moved to flop on his bed, rolling her hands under her hair to leave it spread out on his pillow like fire. “Too bad her life won’t be as long as you want it to be. What will you do when she dies, hm? When she gets hit by a car, or gets cancer, or dies in an explosion?”

“Stop it.”

“Or even worse! What if she never forgives you?” His stomach rolled at the thought and Daisy didn’t miss it. “Humans are fickle creatures, Mitchell. You do one thing wrong and they never forgive you. You’ve sided with me. You can beg and plead and promise, but after this? She’ll never take you back.”

He stood over her. “You don’t know her.”

“I know she has a temper. I know she’s afraid of us. They all are- the dogs, the ghosts the humans. Everyone you work so hard to keep safe would turn on you in a second.” She flipped on the bed and watched him pace through the room. “They’re weak, sweetheart. They hate us. Do you really think George and Annie down there care about you? Do you think (Y/N) really cares about you? They’re _scared _of you, Mitchell.”

He froze. It was true. Annie and George didn’t care about him. All the troubled nights he’d spent in the street, counting the people as they passed, watching the veins in their throats bulge with blood- all those nights, no one asked him if he needed help. No one came looking for him. Even today they didn’t even notice he was late from work. When they saw the news about the explosion, they were probably _relieved_. No more Mitchell. They had probably planned it-they spread it around, told everyone vampires existed and now humans were revolting against the monsters. They all wanted him dead. All except (Y/N). But he was dead to her now anyway.

The ground waved beneath him as his mind rushed. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the strong, metallic, delicious scent of Daisy’s blood. He opened his mouth to lick his lips and then stopped. This isn’t what he needed. He needed fresh, warm _human_ blood.

Daisy stood and pushed him hard, knocking him from his daze. “Don’t you get it? It’s us vs. them now.”

He grabbed her face. “Then we’ll show them who they’re dealing with.”

As he stood outside (Y/N)’s apartment, he shivered and took another drag from his cigarette. He sat down in the dark, trying to remember what exactly had happened after that. But it was like watching someone else’s actions through a hole in the wall.

He saw Daisy running ahead of him, reaching her hand out for him while her laugh echoed off the buildings around them. He stumbled and pulled her off a drunk laying on the ground but was too late. She’d already bit him.

“He won’t remember anyway. You gotta lighten up if we’re gonna do this,” she said, slurring like she herself was drunk. She kissed him and smeared the warm blood over his face.

He slammed his head on the door to (Y/N)’s apartment and took another drag of his cigarette. When he closed his eyes, he could see Daisy in the flickering lights of the train. She held a passenger by the neck, the same way she held (Y/N) that night in the bathroom of the bar. He could hear her voice. “See? They’re scared of us.” Fighting and screaming filled his senses until he screamed himself.

“(Y/N)!” He got himself up and slammed his fist on the door. He knew it was wrong to come here. She told him she didn’t want to see him. What if he woke the neighbors or one of her roommates came to the door and saw him like this? He didn’t even want (Y/N) to see him like this but he couldn’t stop himself from pounding on the door and yelling for her.

The door flew open. “Mitchell,” she breathed.

(Y/N) brought him in and dragged him up the dark stairs into her room before either of them could say anything else. Then when he was standing before her- with soiled, ripped clothes, sweat soaked hair in his eyes, red, tear stained cheeks and blood covering him from head to toe- only then, she spoke. “Are you all right? Are you hurt?”

He fell to his knees, barely touching her. He sobbed. “How could you ask that? I’m covered in-in blood and you ask me if _I’m_ all right? I’m the monster here. You should be worried about the other people.”

She knelt before him, swiping his hair from his painted face. “Don’t touch me,” he said. “You’ll get- I don’t want this on you.”

She did her best to lift him. “Come in here.”

He squinted when the bright light of the white bathroom flicked on. He felt his stomach churn as it made him think of the flickering lights on the train. He muttered her name and distantly felt her undressing him and she swatted his hands away when he tried to help. The smell of what he’d done still swam around him, making his blurry head pound. He could only imagine how (Y/N) was fairing, how she was feeling. She made him step into the flow of the warm stream of the shower and then she left.

So that’s how she felt, he thought. He couldn’t blame her. She couldn’t exactly leave him outside on her stoop but it wasn’t up to her to do anything more. He leaned forward and let the water of the shower mix with the tears on his face.

Then the shower door creaked open again. He wiped his eyes and saw (Y/N) had braided her hair back and undressed to join him and was now lathering sweet smelling soap in her hands to do her best to rid him of the foul memories that stuck to his skin. “Your clothes are in the wash,” she whispered.

“(Y/N).” He stopped her hands. “I’m so sorry. There are things you need- you- you need to know what happened-”

She shook her head and ran her hands down his painted chest. “We will talk about it in the morning.”

“I’m so sorry. You have to know that you are-” He started to shake.

“Mitchell, just try to relax, babe.”

He watched her every move as she bathed him and washed his hair. Her palms rubbed cleaning circles over his chest and stomach, undoing Daisy’s work. He watched her fingers run down his arms and over his legs and barely felt them, like he was watching her with someone else. His breathing slowed as the floor of the shower faded from deep red to pink to white and the remnants of the night disappeared down the drain.

He avoided the mirror as he dried himself off and took her outstretched hand to let her lead him back into her bedroom. She dug through drawers and handed him a pair of sweatpants that were too big for her and an old t-shirt. He unfolded it and looked at the lettering on the front.

“This is mine,” he said.

“I know. I stole it.”

He huffed. “I’ve been looking for this.

A smile tugged at her lips for the first time in days. “Drink this,” she said, handing him a bottle of water. He fidgeted with the cap and watched her move to sink into her bed. She patted his side of the bed, inviting him to join her.

“I’ll sleep on the couch downstairs,” he said.

“No, you won’t. You’ll stay here.”

“(Y/N)-”

“Mitchell.”

He sighed and resisted the urge to throw the water bottle across the room. “I am not getting in that bed until you know what happened tonight.”

She sucked in her bottom lip and moved across the bed to sit in front of him. She grabbed his hands and looked up at him. “Then tell me because after seeing you like that, I won’t let you sleep anywhere else.”

“I don’t deserve your pity,” he said, watching her fiddle with his fingers.

“It’s not pity, Mitchell. I love you-”

“I almost slept with Daisy.” A shot of pain and regret ran through him as her fingers froze. He knelt before her but she avoided his eyes. “I let her kiss me and the blood on me- it was hers. She tried to get me to feed.”

“Did you?”

“No. Not on anyone. But she convinced me that it was us against them, vampires against humans. And she did it so _easily._ We almost… There was a train stopped in the tunnel tonight with at least twenty people on it and I wanted to kill every single one of them. I wanted to rip their throats and drink them dry. Twenty of them for thirty of us.” He paused, staring at (Y/N)’s hands still in his grasp. “We almost did it, (Y/N),” he whispered.

“’Almost’ is the key word here, Mitchell. We all _almost_ do a lot of things but it’s what stops us that matters.”

He met her eyes. “How can you say that?”

“Did you sleep with Daisy?”

“No, but I let her kiss me and-and touch me-”

“Did you kill anyone tonight?”

“No! But I was so close to it!” He stood, dropping her hands. “I can still taste it! I’ve been going fucking insane all god damn day and you’re telling me it doesn’t matter?”

“Of course it matters! Look at how far you’ve come. You’re the person you’ve always wanted to be, aren’t you? You looked temptation in the face and said no! For the past one hundred and however many years you could never control yourself and you did tonight.”

“Barely!”

“But it was good enough.” She met him by the window, putting her hands on his waist. “Baby steps, Mitchell.” She rested her head on his chest and looked out the dark window, past their reflections to the lights of the city.

He kissed the top of her head and then lifted her chin to face him. “I’m so sorry. I should have handled all of this better. I shouldn’t have brought Daisy back into our lives.”

“I understand why you did it.”

“I betrayed you and I’m sorry.”

She kissed his finger and leaned back against him. “Where is she now? What happened to her?”

“She’s gone.”

Her chuckle reeked of disdain. “That’s what you said last time.”

He sighed and rocked (Y/N) in his arms as he kissed her forehead. “Do you remember I told you about the Old Ones?”

She hummed.

“They took care of her. I promise, she’s gone now.”

(Y/N) was relieved but jealousy and pain still bit at her chest. She sighed. “Let’s just go to sleep, hm? We still have a lot to talk about and probably to fight about, but...” she trailed off.

His hands framed her face. “I’ll fight for you. And for what we have.”

“Me too.”

He kissed her and tried to tell her just how much he loved her.

“Love you too, Mitchell.”


End file.
